Together Forever
by Cheta
Summary: As Van and Hitomi, along with the help of the Abaharaki, try to stop Folken and the Black Dragon Empire a young woman suddenly appears in the spotlight. Who is she? Why does she look like Van's brother Folken? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Note from author: Nadrina is two years younger than Van and Hitomi (they're 18). Folken is much older than Van. When he was fourteen he left his home to get a heart stone and was thought for dead and at the age of sixteen had a daughter. Please don't get after me about the age thing. This follows the anime and not the movie, except I changed a few things.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The night was warm and the sky was clear. Hardly a soul was on the street. Throughout the town marched the soldiers of the Black Dragon Empire in the uniforms of black. The bright, nearly full, moon hanging above the sleeping world. In the shadows creep the things that wish to be unknown.  
Hurrying down the nearly empty street, in a plain gray dress with a black shawl is a woman in her early forties. Her raven black hair was touched with strands of gray. With each step she took, she quickly looked at her surrounding and kept running. As a group of Black Dragon soldiers turned the corner, the woman dove into a nearby alleyway. Hiding herself in the shadows, she hears a heavy rustling.  
"My, my," said a deep voice. "How long it has been."  
"Who's there?" asked the woman.  
"Don't you recognize my voice?" asked the deep voice.  
"Folken," said the woman. "What are you doing here?"  
"You know why I'm here," said Folken.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't," said the woman.  
"Where is she?" asked Folken as he stood in the shadows. "Where is my daughter?"  
Lord Folken was a tall thin man with spiked light blue hair. His black eyes looked almost evil in the night. On his cheek below his right eye, was a dark purple teardrop. In each ear was a gold earring.  
"Lord Folken," said the woman with raven black hair. "What are you talking about? Your daughter?"  
"You know what I'm talking about, Nadres," Folken said, stepping into the light of the almost full moon. "Now where is she?"  
"I won't let you take her," Nadres protested. "Nadrina is my daughter, not yours. She will never be yours."  
"Would you kill your own child to protect her from her destiny?" Folken asked with a sly smile. "As we speak, my men are marching towards your home to protect her from the cold grip of death that you have sent upon her."  
"Call them off now," demanded Nadres.  
"Give me my daughter and I will," said Folken. "What will it be? Time is ticking so you should think quickly."  
Nadres looked deeply into Folken's dark blue eyes. She sighed heavily, knowing that she had lost the battle for her daughter. Tears welled in the back of her eyes as she said, "You win. Please follow me."  
Through the night-covered streets, Nadres led Folken to his daughter. They turned one last corner and before them was a tall three-story building with balconies at each window. At the entrance of the house were six guards dressed in black armor. As Folken and Nadres approached the six guards parted to allow them to pass. Once inside the house, they found several more guards: one at each window.  
"Lord Folken," said one guard with a low bow.  
"Where is she?" Folken asked the guard.  
"Upstairs sleeping, sir," said the guard. "No harm came to her. There was no rebellion from the other men in the house."  
"Other men?" questioned Folken, looking at the woman beside him. "Explain."  
"My husband and his younger brother," she said. "They are harmless."  
"Go wake her up, Nadres," he ordered. "We must leave soon."  
"Mother," called a sweet voice from upstairs.  
"That won't be necessary," Nadres said. "Nadrina, please come down here."  
Moments later, a young girl of sixteen appeared in the doorway to her bedroom. Her hair was waist long and black as a raven with streaks of light blue running through it. But her eyes were black as night. She was dressed in a pale violet nightgown that brushed the floor. As she descended down the stairs, the guards cleared a path to her mother and Folken. Once her feet touched the main floor, she ran to her mother's arms.  
"Why are their guards in our house," Nadrina asked quickly.  
"For your protection, miss," said the guard, who spoke with Folken earlier.  
"My protection? From whom or what?" Nadrina asked. "Someone please tell me."  
"From me," said Nadres, looking away from her daughter. "They're protecting you from me."  
"What? Why do I need to be protected from my own mother?" demanded Nadrina. "Tell me now."  
"Because I would rather see you dead than at your father's side," yelled Nadres. "There I said it."  
"But you told me that father was dead. That he had died because of the Black Dragon Empire," Nadrina said in a low voice. "You're telling me that was all a lie? That my father never died and he is still alive. Is that what your saying? Tell me the truth."  
"Your father never died because of the Empire," Nadres said, turning her back to her daughter. "Although, sometimes I wish he had. In fact, he's very much alive and is in this very room. Your father is Lord Folken."  
Nadrina looked at her mother and then at Folken. "You must be Lord Folken then," she said, her voice cracking. "My father."  
"Yes," Folken said. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman since the last time I saw you."  
"When was the last time you saw me?" asked Nadrina.  
"The night your mother left to hide you from me," Folken said. "Nadres, why don't you tell her about that night."  
Nadres said nothing as she continued to look out the window at the night-covered town.  
"Tell her," Folken said in a monotone voice.  
Nadres sighed. "You were only three years old," she said. "We were living in a country home with Folken. I never loved your father, so you know, and I had my reasons for being there. Anyway, I lost sight of my reasons and got too involved with him. Then you happened.  
"After five years of living with a man from the Empire my life seemed to be perfect. But that all changed one night as I was putting you to bed. A man dressed in black was waiting in the shadows. I had just lain you down when he showed himself. He told me to finish my mission or else I would be replaced," she continued. "I had to do something. Even if it meant hurting you. So that night after Folken had checked up on you, I took you and ran. After two years of killing the assassins that came after me, we were allowed to live in peace. But the fear of your father finding us was always in my mind. So there's the story and now you know the truth."  
"And now you'd kill your own daughter to prevent her from getting to know her own father," yelled Nadrina with clenched fists. "I hate you! I hate you more than ever before!"  
As tears streamed down her cheeks, Nadrina turned on her heals and ran back up the stairs into her bedroom. Once the door slammed shut, Nadres, too, began to cry. Her tears were not from the words that burned at her heart, but for the simple fact that she had just lost her daughter and only child. Quickly, she turned on her heals and left the house still with tears flowing.  
As the door closed, Folken turned towards the guard whom he had spoken with earlier. "I want your men to watch her," he instructed. "If she starts acting strange, take care of her."  
"Yes, sir," he said going outside.  
"I want all of you to stand guard outside," said Folken, as he walked up the stairs.  
The several soldiers inside the house quickly left and took their placed outside. As Folken stepped onto the landing, Nadrina's door slowly opened. The young woman gazed into her father's dark blue eyes as he stepped closer. Her rosy cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red from all her crying. She hid behind her door and allowed Folken to enter her barely lit room.  
Folken looked around the room. There were only four pieces of furniture in the medium sized room. A bed was against the same wall as the door, a small dresser stood beside the window along with a single chair, and a trunk was at the foot of the bed. He frowned as he looked out the window over the sleeping town.  
"Would you like a better life?" asked Folken, looking over his shoulder at her.  
"A better life?" said Nadrina puzzled.  
"As my daughter, you deserve a better life," Folken said turning around. "A life where you can become a powerful person in the world."  
"A better life where I don't have to worry about mother trying to kill me?" asked Nadrina. "Could I really have that?"  
"Only if you come with me," said Folken. "I can give you better gowns then what you have, that can help you get higher in the world."  
"Really," said Nadrina. "Will I be with you?"  
"Yes, of course," said Folken, "but sometimes we will be apart when I'm called away and after a while I will require you to run messages and be places for me."  
"Of course, father," said Nadrina. "It is okay for me to call you father, yes?"  
"Yes, only when we are alone and when you believe our relationship could be used to make things run faster and smoother," he said, walking towards the door. "I would like to be on the road within the hour."  
"Yes, father," she said as Folken disappeared around the corner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Nadrina quickly packed her trunk with the few things she had. As she was slipping on her shawl, two guards suddenly appeared in the doorway. Both were tall and muscular men with short dark brown hair. One had black eyes while the other had light brown. The guard with the black eyes had a long scar down the left side of his face, running from his eye down to his jawbone.  
"Lord Folken has instructed us to take your luggage to the carriage outside," said the guard with the light brown eyes. "You are to follow behind us."  
"Yes, sir," Nadrina said.  
"You are of higher rank than us, miss," said the brown eyed soldier, "you should not call us sir, for we are only guards."  
"But you are older than me," Nadrina said. "It is only polite to call you both sir."  
"Please, miss, do not call us sir or anything else that defines us as superiors," said the guard with the black eyes. "You are Lord Folken's daughter. It would be like a king calling an elderly peasant sire when in fact he has no royal blood in him."  
"Oh," Nadrina said. "Okay then."  
"Do you not have any luggage, miss?" asked the black-eyed soldier.  
"Only my trunk," said Nadrina, pointing to the trunk at the foot of the bed.  
Each guard took hold of one handle at each end and picked it up. As they exited the room, Nadrina took one last look around and shook her head as she followed the two guards down the stairs. Just before Nadrina reached the door, two gentlemen entered the room. Each was carrying a package wrapped in brown paper.  
"Runes, Meson, what are guys doing up?" asked Nadrina. "It's late."  
"We never went to bed," said Runes, an elderly gentleman with thinning gray hair. "We want you to have these."  
"What are they?" asked Nadrina, taking the two packages.  
"Open them when you get settled," said Meson. "Hope you like them."  
"Miss, it's time to leave," said one of the guards.  
Nadrina gave each man a quick hug and hurried outside behind the guard. There sitting in the middle of the road stood a grand black carriage with blood red curtains pulled by two large dark chocolate brown stallions. Beside the carriage stood Folken talking to a young man with short blond hair. As Nadrina approached, the young man noticed her and glared.  
"Be gone you peasant," spat the young man, as she stepped beside Folken.  
"Dilandau, you will show her respect," Folken said with a note of irritation in his voice.  
"But, Lord Folken," protested Dilandau, "she is nothing more than a common peasant girl. You haven't become fond of this girl, have you?"  
With one quick movement, Folken had send Dilandau crashing to the ground. "Never insult my daughter like that again," said Folken, "or your punishment will be even worse."  
"Yes, Lord Folken," said Dilandau as he slowly stood up.  
Folken turned and climbed into the carriage with Nadrina following right behind him. Nadrina sat on the opposite side of the carriage from Folken. As the carriage began down the cobblestone street there was a sudden blood-chilling scream.  
"What was that?" asked Nadrina.  
"Just forget you heard it," said Folken, closing his eyes. "If you pay to much attention to them they'll give you nightmares."  
Nadrina looked at her father for a moment before looking once again out the carriage window. "Nadrina," said Folken with a stern tone, "sit down. Nadrina!"  
"Yes, sir," Nadrina said as she sat forward in her seat. "Where are we going?"  
"We're going where no one can find us," he said, his eyes still closed. "You best get some rest. You don't want to be tired tomorrow."  
She looked at her father with a questioning look. As she opened her mouth to say something, she paused and decided against it, not knowing what kind of response Folken would give her. Then, she decided that it was best if she did go to sleep. If she listened to Folken, her new father, she might be able to learn something about him and, maybe, even grow closer to him.  
Quickly, she curled up against the inside of the carriage and fell into a silent sleep. Slowly, Folken raised his eyelids and looked upon the slumbering girl. Her raven black hair, streaked with light blue, fell about her face like a frame of a picture. The plain brown shawl that the young girl wore about her shoulders was pulled tightly around her exposing her bare feet. Folken grabbed the blanket beside him, unfolded it, and draped it over the sleeping lady.  
Something inside of Folken tugged at him. It tugged at his heart. Folken frowned as he looked out the window of the carriage that traveled down the empty road. He could not figure out what this was tugging at him. After several minutes, he shrugged off the tugging and closed his eyes once again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The bright morning sun flooded the room. Warm golden rays of sunlight heated the dark blue marble floor and the black and gray sheets of the bed. A large lump lay in the middle of the king-sized bed with a small gray and white cat at the foot of the bed. Suddenly, the lump moved startling the small cat. The cat crouched down close to bedding and then with graceful movements pounced on lump.

A quiet cry rose from the lump as a single hand emerged from under the sheets. The cat curiously stalked the hand as it searched the top of the sheets for something. Once again the small cat pounced on the hand, but this time laughter rose from under the sheets. The hand quickly pushed back the sheets and Nadrina sat up. As she looked around the room, she could not believe what she was seeing.

"Is this a dream?" asked Nadrina as she climbed out of bed.

The small cat jumped on her shoulders and curled around her neck. Nadrina walked to the window and pulled back the curtains. Down on the streets below, carriages hurried all about. A large black carriage, exactly like the one that she had rode in last night, pulled up to the house. The carriage door opened and Folken climbed in.

"Where's he going?" Nadrina asked.

"He's got a meeting with the general of the Black Dragon army," said a sweet voice.

Nadrina spun around to find a woman in her early to mid thirties and a young girl in her very early twenties standing in the doorway. The woman's hair was a golden brown color in a high bun and her eyes were a light hazel color. She wore an elegant long sleeved, high necked dark gray gown with light gray trim and black shoes. The young girl's hair was a dirty blond in a high bun and her eyes were pale green. She wore a knee long black maid's gown with white trim, a white apron, and black shoes.

"Did you have a good nights sleep?" she asked, as the young girl closed the door behind her.

"Yes, I did," Nadrina said, letting the curtains slip from her hand. "Who are you?"

"My name's Ket," she said, "and this young lady is Kera. She'll be waiting on you."

"Oh," said Nadrina. "I don't need anyone to wait on me."

Kera looked at Ket with confusion. "I don't think you understand," said Ket. "Kera is paid to wait on you. She's your maid. On Lord Folken's orders."

"But I-" started Nadrina.

"You are no longer a common peasant girl," interupted Ket. "I understand that you've been thrown into something that you don't understand and that's why I'm here. I will help you learn how to be a graceful and quite respectable young lady in a matter of days. Also, I will teach you how to be a diplomat for your father so that when he sends you somewhere for him you know what you're doing."

"My father knows what's best for me," said Nadrina with a smile. "Well what shall we work on first?"

"Well my dear," said Ket, looking her over, "I don't think the daughter of one of the highest ranking members of the Empire should run around in a peasant gown. I'll go call for the seamstress and have some food sent up to you."

"Thank you," Nadrina said.

"Kera, draw Miss...what is your name girl?" asked Ket.

"Nadrina, ma'am," said Nadrina.

"Good," said Ket. "Draw Miss Nadrina up a bath and get her washed up. I should be back with the seamstress by the time your done."

"Yes, madam," said Kera with a quick curtsy.

The bedroom door closed as Ket headed down stairs. Kera hurried into the bathroom and began to make a bath. Nadrina followed right behind her and watched curiously.

"Yes?" asked Kera, as she sprinkled bath beads into the water.

"I was just wondering why my father want's me to be so pampered," said Nadrina, crossing her arms under her bosom as she leaned against the door jam. "I don't need anyone looking after me or waiting on me for that matter."

"Don't worry about it," said Kera with a smile. "If you have people waiting on you and doing things that you tell them, than you have more time for other things. Like looking for a guy."

"Guys?" said Nadrina, as the cat jumped onto the floor. "I could never get a guy to like me."

"Oh please," said Kera, with a small laugh. "Of course you can get a guy. You're very beautiful." Nadrina blushed profusely. "You embarrassed easily. Well after Ket is through with you, you won't be. Now let's get you cleaned up before she gets back."

Nadrina quickly stripped off her nightgown and undergarments and climbed into the steaming tub of water. As she sat there, Kera washed her back and shoulders. With a gentle hand, Kera pushed Nadrina under the water's surface. Once she was above the surface, the young maid began to wash her hair with a sweet scented shampoo.

"That's cold," cried Nadrina.

"Well of course it is," Kera said. "It's shampoo, did you expect it to be hot?"

"Well no but not freezing cold," Nadrina said as Kera dunked her again.

"Well it's always going to be cold unless I take the extra time to heat it up in the kitchen," Kera said as Nadrina came up, "but the kitchen chief would kill me if I asked. So you are going to have to deal. Okay your clean, get out."

Nadrina spun around and stared at Kera. "You mean climb out of here with you right there?" she said.

"Um, yeah," said the young maid. "I need to get you dried off before Ket gets back. So let's hurry up."

Nadrina, blushing profusely, stood up out of the water and quickly covered her breasts. Kera gave a sweet chuckle, picked up a fluffy white towel, and helped her out of the tub. As Nadrina stood there, the young maid began to dry her legs. Slowly moving up until she reached Nadrina's breasts.

"You need to uncover them if you want them dry," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Slowly, her arms fell to her side and she closed her eyes. The soft feeling of the towel crossing her bare breasts made Nadrina jump. Kera stepped closer and pressed herself against the young girl. She gently turned the young girl's head and pressed her satin soft lips against hers.

Nadrina could feel her body getting hotter by the second. As Kera gripped her breast harder she began to massage it. Suddenly a moan escaped Nadrina's lips as the towel fell to the floor. Kera stepped in front of her and pressed her body against her once again as she began to kiss the young girl passionately. Automatically, Nadrina's arms wrapped around the young maid's neck and pressed herself against her.

Kera's hand slowly crept up between Nadrina's thigh. Once she reached the tender skin her hand went straight to the pocket of nerves. As she gently massaged the nerves, Nadrina's hands fell to Kera's sides and then began to pull up her skirt. The skin was soft as silk as Nadrina's hands caressed her behind. Then suddenly, Nadrina realized what was happening and pushed Kera off of her.

"What's wrong?" asked Kera. "Weren't you enjoying yourself?"

"That's just wrong," spat Nadrina hurrying into the bedroom as she slipped on her robe. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong with me," Kera said, straightening her skirt. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy at least a little bit of that?"

"Well," Nadrina said looking at the young maid shyly, "actually I kind of did."

"Then why did you stop?" she asked.

Nadrina sat down on the end of the bed and looked at her. "It's not right," she said. "People would think wrong of us if they found out."

"No one's going to know unless one of us tells or they catch us," she said. "It's like a game."

"I guess it's okay then," she said. "As long as no one finds out."

"Exactly. Plus, Ket isn't going to be back for a while and the chief in the kitchen will send a maid up who will knock. So we could be decent before they even entered the room."

Nadrina thought for a moment and then said, "Okay, but none of this leaves this room."

"Of course."

Kera walked right up to Nadrina and pulled her to her feet. She once again pressed her body against her and began to kiss her gently at first and then passionately. As she kissed Nadrina, Kera slipped off her underwear and tossed them aside. Nadrina ran her hands over Kera's back to her backside. As her hands touched the soft skin underneath the skirt, she brought one hand across her thigh and placed it between Kera's thighs.

With one quick movement, Kera pushed Nadrina onto the bed. Nadrina watched as Kera straddled her. Her hands slid from Kera's shoulders to the large bosom that hid behind the black fabric. As Kera lowered herself, she opened Nadrina's robe to expose the skin beneath. Kera's hand gentle massaged Nadrina's exposed breasts as they continued to kiss. Nadrina lifted one of her knees and gentle pressed it between Kera's legs.

"Ah," gasped Kera. "Oh yes."

Nadrina began to press her knee a little harder into Kera and then relaxed, repeating this every few seconds. Kera placed her hand between Nadrina's legs and gently fondled her before inserting her pointer and middle finger into her. After a couple moments, Nadrina let out a soft moan that grew louder by the second. Once she was loud enough to be heard quite well, Kera began to kiss her again to silence her.

"You wanna try?" asked Kera.

"Sure," said Nadrina.

The two girls traded spots and Nadrina began to kiss Kera's breasts tenderly. Her hand slowly traveled from her breasts down to between her thighs. As she gently massaged the nerves, she continued to kiss the young maid. Once she was comfortable with touching Kera, she moved her hand farther down until she found an opening. She slowly pressed her pointer and middle finger into the opening and pulled them out.

After doing this a couple times, she began to go faster and would stop from time to time and press against the muscles that touched her fingers. Kera began to moan. Quietly at first and then getting louder and louder. She wrapped her arms around Nadrina's neck and pulled her to her lips. Nadrina could feel Kera's body press against her and it felt wonderful. Then suddenly, she felt her shudder. She quickly looked at Kera and saw her face covered with pleasure. Nadrina pulled her fingers from the young maid's body and sat up.

Kera looked at her with a pleased look upon her face. Her breathing was hard and yet so was Nadrina's. Even after Kera had entered her. There came a sudden sound from outside of the room. Nadrina quickly wrapped her robe about her body as Kera found her underwear and slipped them back on.

Nadrina sat back on the bed, but this time crossed her legs, while Kera sat down in a nearby chair. The door to the bedroom slowly opened and entered Ket with a woman in her late forties. She had jet-black hair pulled back into a braid and light brown eyes. She wore a simple yet elegant high-necked blue gown and black shoes. On her arm was a bag with several parcels.

"Hello girls," said Ket closing the door. "This is Ketta. She's the local seamstress."

"Hello," said Kera, standing up and curtsying.

"Hello," said Nadrina not moving.

"Ketta, this young lady on the bed is Nadrina," said Ket. "_She_ is Lord Folken's daughter."

"I see the resemblance," Ketta said with a smile. "Well shall we get started. Come here girl." Nadrina stood up and hurried over to Ketta. "Take off the robe."

Nadrina looked at Ketta and then at Ket. "I've got nothing on under this," she admitted. "I just got out of the bath."

"Don't worry, my dear," said Ketta. "I don't care what you look like anywhere. All I'm going to do is take measurements and begin working on a gown for you."

Obediently, Nadrina removed her robe and handed it to Ket. She stood there still as a rock as the seamstress took quick measurements and wrote them down. Ketta patted Nadrina on the cheek once she was done.

"There my girl, all done," Ketta said with a smile. "Now what colors do you want?"

"I don't know, ma'am," Nadrina said.

Ketta pulled the parcels out of her bag and set them on the bed. After she opened each parcel, Nadrina looked over each color. Nadrina finally chose dark blue, dark green, black, and blood red. Ket thanked Ketta for coming and showed her the way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

It was only three days later when the first dress arrived. Then the other four dresses arrived two days after that. With each new dress that Nadrina received, she would wear it to greet the guests that came to see her father, Lord Folken. Folken gave his approval of each gown with a small smile and nod. He never spoke about what Nadrina wore unless it was her old clothing she still had.

Several months later, Nadrina had become an acceptable young lady while under the supervision of Mrs. Ket. Even her father acknowledged the fact that she had finally became a young lady of honor. He had taken Nadrina to several meetings between him and several highly regarded members of the Black Dragon Empire. Only members of the Empire, those who are high up, know that Nadrina is the only child of the most respectable member, Lord Folken.

"Nadrina," said Folken climbing the stairs to the second landing, of his mansion house, where his daughter stood dressed in an old pale green dress. "Change at once. Someone might mistake you for a common girl and throw you out."

"Yes, father," Nadrina said hurrying into her room right behind her. "What would you like me to wear?"

"Wear your red gown with the black lace," he said as he followed her into the room. "Make sure you hurry. There are some important people on their way and I want to show you off."

"Yes, father," said Nadrina, pulling her gown out of the closet. "How would you like my hair? Up or down?"

"Down," he said. "The back of your neck is sunburn from your walk the other day."

"Of course, father," she said as he left.

Nadrina quickly climbed into her gown as Kera entered to help. "Wow now you've worn them all," she said tying the corset. "It looks wonderful on you."

"I know," Nadrina said. "Find me my black shoes and I need to do something with my hair. Probably curl it."

"He want's it down?" Kera said. "Well that's new. Did he say why?"

"It's because of my sun burn," Nadrina said, slipping on her black shoes. "Thanks."

"I see," Kera said as she curled her hair. "Besides I think you look better with your hair down. It makes you look so much more beautiful."

"Thank you, Kera," Nadrina said.

"There," Kera said. "You're all done."

"Except for some make up," Nadrina said as she applied a very small amount of eye shadow and lipstick. "How's that?"

"Wow you can barely tell," Kera said as she stood up.

Nadrina looked at the young maid who had helped her for the past several months. She gave a small laugh. Kera kissed Nadrina and hurried over towards the window. Quickly, Nadrina caught her and spun her around. The young lady wrapped her arms around the young maid's waist, held her close, and began to kiss her passionately.

"Come in here tonight?" said Nadrina. "If I'm not busy."

"Okay," said Kera with a sly smile. "As you wish, madam."

"Kera," said Nadrina. "Only do that when there is someone else in the room."

Kera just laughed and kissed her quickly once again.

"You just love to tease me don't you?" asked Nadrina.

"Oh yes," Kera said as Nadrina pressed her leg between the maid's legs. "You better hurry before Lord Folken comes up here. We'll have fun tonight."

"Okay," Nadrina said pressing once more. "Can't wait."

Kera laughed as she and Nadrina hurried out of the room. As Nadrina descended down the stairs, Ket was just closing the door behind six gentlemen dressed in black and one dressed in dark blue and white. Lord Folken stood before the small group and welcomed them. When he noticed his daughter step onto the maid landing, he introduced her.

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter, Nadrina," he said as she reached his side.

"Good day, gentlemen," Nadrina said with a curtsy. "I hope you all had a good journey."

"My," said one of the gentlemen in black, "she does have a striking resemblance to you, Lord Folken. What a marvel."

"How old is she, my lord?" asked another.

"Barely sixteen," said Folken.

"Well I'm sure she will follow in your foot steps," said the young man dressed in dark blues and white.

"I'm surprised to see that you made it," said the first gentleman. "I had thought that you would be quite busy keeping your band out of trouble."

"My men are quite capable of keeping their urges under control, Nadau," said the young man walking up to Nadrina. "How do you do, Miss Nadrina. I am Allen." He took her hand and gently kissed it.

Allen was dressed in a long sleeved white button up shirt, a dark blue sleeveless vest coat, dark blue pants, and black boots. Around his waist was a belt with a long sword and a little black pouch. His hair was golden blond down to his knees and he had dark blue eyes that pulled you in. He quickly flashed her a smile before stepping back to the other gentlemen.

Folken frowned and said, "please follow me. Nadrina."

"Coming sir," Nadrina said following her father quickly as they went into the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Gentlemen," said Folken, as Nadrina stood behind him. "Have we caught the dragon armor?"

"Not yet, Lord Folken," said the first gentleman. "We're having a little trouble catching him."

"How so?" asked Folken.

"We almost had them, sir, but then they suddenly disappeared," said another gentlemen.

"Disappeared?" said Folken.

"How can something that big suddenly disappear?" asked Nadrina.

"We don't know, miss," said a third gentleman. "But this is not the first time this has happened."

"How so?" asked Nadrina. Nadrina had been in several of these types of meeting with her father before to know exactly what to ask and say. "When else did this happened?"

"When we first encountered the dragon armor," he said. "The day we attacked that kingdom, then about a month or two after than. In each situation, a bright stream of light shot down from the clouds, engulfing the armor and the people on it, and transporting them somewhere else."

"Nadrina," said Folken.

"Yes, father," Nadrina said, stepping to his side.

"Go tell the cook to start making dinner," said Folken.

"Yes, father," Nadrina said, leaving the room.

Nadrina frowned as she walked to the kitchen. Her father had never asked her to do anything until after a meeting was over. It was like training her. She stopped and looked back at the office doors. _He must have had a good reason to ask me to leave,_ thought Nadrina. She shrugged and kept walking.

"Cook," she said as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes, madam?" said a tall, thin gentleman in his late thirties. He was wearing a white coat, pants, black shoes, and tall chef's hat. "What can I do for you?"

"Lord Folken wants you to make dinner," said Nadrina as she watched the chef open the icebox.

"Of course," said the chef. "Would you like something sweet, my dear?"

"If you promise not to tell my father or anyone else," laughed Nadrina. "Promise, Jackon?"

"I promise," smiled Jackon as he pulled something out of the icebox. "This is the freshest sweet that I've made today. It's chocolate with the sweetest raspberries of the season and sweet raspberry syrup in the center, as well. I will make more tonight and have Kera bring them up to you in the morning. That is if Mrs. Ket doesn't find out about it first."

"You'll have to bribe her if she finds out," laughed Nadrina as she took the small chocolate from the chef. "Looks good."

"Try it," Jackon said. "You'll love it."

Nadrina looked at him for a second and then took a bite out of the sweet chocolate in her hand. She smiled as the delicate chocolate melted in her mouth and mixed with the taste of the raspberry.

"Very, very good," Nadrina said as she popped the rest into her mouth. "Thank you, Jackon. I won't tell."

"I'm very glad you like it," Jackon said with a wide smile.

"You're spoiling her, Jackon," said a sweet and light voice.

Nadrina spun around. There standing in the doorway was Allen. She guiltily looked away from his dark blue eyes. Allen slowly stepped closer as Jackon went back to his icebox. His boots barely making any sound on the white marble floor.

"You're quite shy, aren't you," said Allen, stopping only inches from her.

"Allen," Jackon said, handing the young blond man a chocolate sweet. "Last one."

"Thank you, old friend," said Allen as he bit into the chocolate delicacy. "You haven't lost your touch."

"Why thank you," Jackon said.

Nadrina looked over her shoulder at the tall chef and said, "Are you going to get started on dinner? Or do I need to go have a talk with my father?"

"Alright, alright," said Jackon leaving the room.

"My, you are quite demanding," Allen said touching her hair.

"Are you guys done with your meeting?" asked Nadrina, moving to a near by chair.

"No," Allen said. "I was just bored of listening to them talk about the dragon armor."

"But isn't this meeting important for you as well as everyone in that room?" she asked.

"Not for me," he said. "I said what I needed to say and then I left."

"Well then, if you're business is done here then there is no reason for you to stay here," she said.

"Actually," he said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I'd like to get to know you better."

"Oh." Nadrina began to blush furiously. "Well I..."

"Maybe tomorrow I could come by and talk to you in the garden."

She tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. Allen smiled as he took her hand into his. His soft lips gently pressed against her silky pale pink skin. Nadrina's free hand went straight to her cheek and to her surprise it was quite warm. As Allen pulled away from Nadrina's hand, her head began to spin.

"Are you alright?" asked Allen, puzzled.

"I'm just a little light headed, that's all," said Nadrina as she stood up.

As she took a step forward, she tripped and fell into the young man's arms. He held her tightly to him so that she would not slip from his arms and fall to the floor as he placed the young girl in her chair.

"Stay in that chair," said Allen hurrying out of the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

When he returned, he had Jackon right behind him. "What happened?" asked the chef as he knelt beside Nadrina.

"I don't know," said Allen.

"Nadrina," said Jackon, "what happened?"

"I don't know," said Nadrina. "I'm just a little light headed."

"Have you been eating?" asked Jackon. "When she first arrived she wouldn't eat very much. One maybe two meals and that was only when her father told her to. She always got light headed and felt sick."

"Yeah I've been eating," said Nadrina.

Jackon looked at her and then went straight to the icebox. He went to a bucket beside the icebox and pulled out a cool damp cloth. Quickly, he tossed the cloth to Allen who immediately put it to Nadrina's forehead.

"How does that feel?" asked Allen. "Does that feel better?"

"Oh my, that feels really good," said Nadrina.

"Nadrina, are you in here?" asked Folken as he entered the kitchen. "What is going on here?"

"Sire," said Jackon. "Nadrina had a little fainting spell and Mr. Allen was helping her."

"Are you okay, Nadrina?" asked Folken.

Nadrina pushed Allen's hand away from her forehead as she stood up with the support of the table. "I'm fine," she said, removing her hand from the tabletop. "Do you need anything from me, father?"

"Come with me," Folken said, leaving the room.

Nadrina quickly left the room behind her father without a word. She followed him into his study where he stood before his desk. As he looked at his young daughter, a faint smile crossed his lips.

"What is it, father?" asked Nadrina.

"Close the door," Folken said.

Obediently, she closed the two double doors.

"I have to go out of town for a while and I need you to go somewhere for me," said Folken. "You have seen me do business before and I believe you will do just fine in my place."

"You mean I get to go and deal with people on my own?" said Nadrina.

"Yes," said Folken. "First you must know something about us."

Folken removed his cloak and set it on the desk. He closed his eyes and a pair of pearl white wings sprouted from his back. A few loose feathers floated to the floor as Nadrina stood in amazement. Her eyes grew wide and, without thinking, her hands went to her mouth.

"You're an angel," exclaimed Nadrina. "But I thought angel's were only in stories."

"They're not," said Folken. "My mother was an angel and I am part."

"So does that make me part angel as well?" inquired Nadrina, stepping closer.

"Yes," Folken said placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Can you teach me?" asked Nadrina, still in aw.

"Just close your eyes and concentrate," he said. "Go up to your room and do it. No one must know and make sure you're in cloths that will allow your wings to come out easily."

"Yes, father," she said with a wide smile. "Is that all?"

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning," he said as his wings disappeared. "Now go to your room. I will send someone up to get you for dinner."

"Will you send Allen?" she asked stopping at the door. "We didn't finish out conversation."

"If that is what you want," he said.

Nadrina smiled, opened the door, and stepping into the next room. She let out a quiet giggle before dashing across the standing room towards the stairs. As she flew up the stairs, Allen and another young man dressed in tight black pants and a red shirt with a dagger-strewed belt exited the drawing room talking together.

"Why the rush?" asked Allen.

"Lord Folken is sending me in his place for a meeting," said Nadrina joyfully. "I have to pack."

"Maybe we can talk later tonight then," said Allen. "You better hurry and pack."

Nadrina smiled once. "Alright," she said as she dashed into her room.

"So that's his daughter?" said the young man.

"Yes," said Allen, turning his attention to his friend. "Gaddes, go back to the ship and get a room ready for her. The one at the end of the hall from me."

"All right boss," said Gaddes, leaving the house.

As Nadrina packed her trunks with her few but gorgeous gowns and several other items including: shoes, multiple undergarments, night clothes, and perfumes; Kera came in the room. Her face was puzzled as she watched Nadrina.

"What are you doing?" asked Kera.

"Father is sending me to a meeting in his place," said Nadrina. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Are you leaving tonight?" asked Kera, clenching her fists.

"No, I'm leaving tomorrow morning," said Nadrina, noticing the young maid's anger. "Maybe you can come with me. As my personal maid."

"Maybe you should ask," said Kera.

"That won't be necessary, Kera," said Ket as she entered the room. "You will not be going with Miss Nadrina. Your place is here."

"Yes, ma'am," said Kera turning to Nadrina. "Do you need me for anything?"

"No, I'm all packed," Nadrina said sitting on her bed.

"Kera, I need you in the kitchen to help with dinner," said Ket. "I let Mary Ann take today off so we're short one person."

"Yes, ma'am," said Kera. "Have a good trip, Nadrina."

"Rest up, dear," said Ket, leading Kera out of the room. "You'll need all of your strength for tomorrow."

"Yes, Miss Ket," Nadrina said as the door shut.

Nadrina went to her window and pushed back the curtains. The magnificent sun was just beginning to set behind the distant mountains. The sky was colored with hues of blue, red, pink, purple, and orange as the day slowly faded away. As she stood there, the small black and white cat jumped onto the window seal and began to purr loudly as she nuzzled her way under Nadrina's hand.

"Hello, kitty," said Nadrina. "I never did give you a name or do you already have one?" The small cat looked at her and shook its small head as if responding to her. "Let's give you one then. How about Blossom?"

The cat gave her a look of disapproval.

"Hm, okay, how about Neko," asked Nadrina. The small creature meowed in approval as she jumped onto her master's shoulders. "Okay, Neko it is."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

It was no more than five minutes after the sun had disappeared behind the mountains, when a gentle knock came at the door of Nadrina's bed chamber. The door slowly opened and Allen peered into the candle lit room. Nadrina was looking out her window with a sad expression upon her face. It seemed that she had not noticed her guest open the door and show himself in. Allen looked at the young girl with a sympathetic look.

"Why so sad, my dear?" asked Allen, joining her at the window.

"I just realized how much I miss my mother while at the same time I hate her even more than before," said Nadrina, not looking at him. "I don't know why but I do."

"Why do you hate her?" asked Allen.

"She said that she would rather see me dead than with my father," said Nadrina, turning to him with tears in her eyes. "She would rather kill her only child then let me know the truth." The tears running down her face.

Allen knelt beside her and took her into his arms. Her head gently rested on his shoulders as he held her. "How did all of this come about?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"I just saw mothers walking with their daughters and I began to think about how my mother use to take me shopping with her all the time," she said, pulling herself away from him. "I am glad that she's gone but I still miss her."

"I know how you feel," he said.

Nadrina gave him a quizzical look.

"I, too, lost my mother when I was young," he said. "Mush younger than you."

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring up hurtful memories," she said, putting a hand to her mouth. "You must think I'm selfish."

"No, not at all. You are just dealing with the pain that is still fresh in your heart from what she did to you."

"I guess so."

"We should get going. Lord Folken sent me to get you for dinner."

"Oh we better go then before he sends someone to get us."

Allen smiled as he held his hand out. Nadrina took his hand and stood up. As she looked into his eyes, she saw warmth and kindness for the first time. A faint smile touched her lips as she looked away.

"You okay?" asked Allen, touching her cheek gently.

She looked at him. "Yeah," Nadrina said. "I'm fine."

Before she knew it, Allen was pressing his warm lips to hers. A wave of emotions washed over her: excitement, delight, and most of all fear. As they continued to kiss, their bodies pressed against each other. To Nadrina's surprise, she rather enjoyed the experience. Without thinking about it, her arms wrap around Allen's neck and she stood on her tiptoe toes.

As Nadrina pulled away from Allen, he said, "We should go."

"Yeah," she said.

Allen took her hand and led the young girl from the room. As they descended down the stairs, Nadrina hooked her arm with his. He looked at her with a sly smile as they reached the landing.

"Hello, father," said Nadrina, as they entered the dinning room.

"There you are," said Folken. "Sit."

Without a word, Nadrina took her seat beside her father with Allen right beside her. Jackon had made a delicious clam cream soup and beef slices for dinner. For dessert, he made a wonderful light and fluffy chocolate mousse. After dinner, the conversation turned to politics and business. Nadrina sat there politely as she waited for the evening to be over.

Folken looked at his young daughter from the corner of his eye and said to his guests, "I'm sure you all can show yourselves out. Nadrina and I must retire for the night."

"This night was very informational," said one gentleman. "We will do our best to capture the armor."

"You better," Folken said.

Without a word, Nadrina followed her father from the room. Behind them they could hear the sound of chairs being moved about and the hurry of footsteps. As Nadrina began to climb the steps, a gentle hand grabbed her wrist. When she looked behind her, it was Allen holding a blue velvet box. He held out the box with a small smile as she looked at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

With one quick move she took the box, smiled, and continued up the stairs behind her father. As he passed her bedroom, Nadrina quietly slipped in. To her surprise, Kera was not there. It was late but they had plans. There, sitting on the table beside her bed, was a note.

Nadrina picked up the note and read it in a very low whisper:

_Dear Nadrina,_

_My dear lady, please forgive me. But I cannot make it tonight. Ket is having me clean the kitchen with Jackon until well after one tonight. If I get a chance, I'll sneak in to say good-bye. I won't be able to see you tomorrow before you leave, Ket is making me work in the kitchen all morning. Look in your trunk. I left you something very special to remember me by incase we don't see each other for a long time. Be sure to use it well. I have to go. Ket is looking for me. Sleep well, my lady. May your journey be exciting._

_Sincerely,_

Kera 

Nadrina smiled as she dove into her trunk. There, wrapped in a black cloth, was something hard. Quickly, she sat on the bed and looked at the black cloth. She quickly looked around the room, making sure no one was lurking in the dark shadows, before unwrapping the black cloth. There, in her hands, was a small straight dagger. The sheath was made of black shinny leather with a gold rose vine inlay.

Slowly, she unsheathed the dagger. The candlelight glinted on the mirror-polished surface of the long blade. There was a deep blood groove down the center of the blade with a green vine with red roses enameled on either side of the groove. The handle was wrapped very tightly in the same black leather as the sheath, although a little more textured for a better grip; a thick gold wire spiraled down the entire length of the hilt. The hand guard was a simple gold oval with a small hole on each side of the handle and a long red silken cloth was attached on one side. It was a couple inches longer than the handle so that it fell over the user's hand if the dagger was held vertically. The pommel was a simple gold cap with a ruby cut to resemble a rose embedded in it.

Overall the dagger was quite long, almost long enough to be considered a short sword but not quite. The blade itself was almost a foot long, thin, and very light. The handle was short in comparison to the blade but it didn't make the dagger look off balance due to the large stone in the pommel. The stone's weight balanced off the mass of the blade when held making the whole dagger rather quick and active when used.

The dagger felt wonderful in her hands. She loved the way it looked: the gold design, the ruby at the end, and the rose engraved of both sides on the blade. It fitted her perfectly. But where would she keep it? Then, her eyes caught sight of what looked like a bundle of black silk. She picked it up and noticed that it was a black garter with a blood red rose on the front. As she examined it, she noticed a loop attached to it on the right side.

"This must be to hold the dagger," she whispered, slipping the dagger through the loop. "Wonderful. I better get to bed before it gets too late."

Quickly, Nadrina wrapped the dagger back in the cloth and slipped it back into the trunk. She slipped out of her heavy gown and undergarments and into a thin, lightweight pink nightgown. As she slipped into bed, she could feel herself sinking into sleep. The bed was so comfortable, as if it were made of marshmallows or clouds.

She was almost asleep when the door to her room creaked open. Slowly, Nadrina rolled over onto her back and saw the silhouette of someone standing at the end of her bed. Fear ran through her veins as she waited to see who it was. The person had long hair, but that didn't help her at all to identify who was standing at the end of the bed. As she sat up, the silhouette slowly moved to the side of the bed she was on.

"Did I wake you?" asked a gentle voice.

The person suddenly came into the candlelight. It was Allen. His hair glistened in the pale flickering light.

"What are you doing here?" Nadrina asked. "You startled me."

"Sorry, but I thought you would be asleep already," Allen said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I thought I would come up and say good bye to you before I left."

"You're not going to see me off?" exclaimed Nadrina.

"No, I'm sorry, but I have to business I need to attend to," said Allen, petting her hair. "You are so beautiful."

Nadrina could feel her cheeks turning a slight pink color even in the candlelight. Slowly, Allen leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. Without thinking, Nadrina wrapped her small arms around his neck and held him there as they continued kissing. When Allen finally pulled away, he could see a shy little smile on the young girl's sleepy face.

"You better get some sleep or else you're going to be really tired tomorrow," said Allen, slipping her hand into his. "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"I guess not," Nadrina said. "I wish you could stay with me tonight, but I'm afraid of what would happen if Ket or my father found us sound asleep together."

"We'll have other times," said Allen, kissing her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, Allen," Nadrina said as he made his way to the door. "Sleep well."

"Good night fare maiden," said Allen, closing the door.

Nadrina rolled onto her side and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The next morning dawned dark and cool. Dark gray clouds filled the sky and threatened to pour icy rain on all whom dared to venture outside their homes. Nadrina was curled up under the sheets trying to hide from the pending journey that would take her from her father. Neko, small black and white cat, was curled on top of her, purring loudly as she waited for her master to move. The doors to the bedroom slowly creaked open as someone entered the room.

_Who is it now?_ Nadrina thought, closing her eyes tightly.

"Time to get up, Miss Nadrina," said Ket, poking her in the back.

Nadrina rolled onto her back and let out a moan.

"Don't make me get your father," said Ket, going into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Ket emerged from the bathroom and stared hopelessly at the lump in the center of the bed. With a sigh, she left the room and headed down the hall. Nadrina pulled herself from the warm soft bed and hurried into the bathroom before anyone else came into the room. The dark blue marble floor was icy cold. As Nadrina submerged her body into the steaming hot bath water, the bedroom doors opened and she could hear a pair of feet lightly walking on the floor.

Quickly, Nadrina turned herself around so that she could see who was coming into the room. The pair of feet made their way towards the bathroom silently. The door opened and in stepped her father, Folken, dressed in his usual black cloak.

"Good morning, father," said Nadrina, covering her bosom with her hands. "Do you need something?"

"No," said Folken, looking at his daughter as she sat there in the bath. "I expect you down stairs in the dining hall soon. Ket will be up to help you with your gown."

"What color do you want me to wear?" asked Nadrina, sweetly.

"Dark Blue," said Folken, leaving the room.

Nadrina waited until she heard the door close before removing her hands from her bosom. When the click of the door reached her ears, she lay back in the steaming water and relaxed. The heat from the water warmed her body and made her drowsy. After several minutes, she submerged her entire body under water and came back up slowly. When she opened her eyes, Ket was staring at her from the doorway.

"Hello, Ket," said Nadrina with a sly smile. "I see you dragged my father into this. That wasn't really necessary."

"You are such a spoiled little brat," said Ket coldly. "If you were my daughter you would have never done that to me."

"It's a good thing I'm not your daughter now, isn't it?" said Nadrina. "But I am the daughter of a very powerful man. If I want to be a brat I will be. If I feel that you deserve my respect you will receive it. So you better back off. You're expendable. I'm not."

Nadrina climbed out of the bath and dried off quickly. She slipped on her under garments and then her dress. Ket quietly tied the back of the gown then stood to the side. The dark blue gown had a low cut front and long sleeves. Down the front was black lace that hid the laces on the front of the bodice.

"Excellent," said Nadrina, examining herself in the mirror. "Just stunning. The gentlemen will enjoy this very much. Father made the right choice picking this gown. The other women will be so jealous that they'll run out and buy new gowns just to try and beat my beauty."

A disgusted grunt came from Ket, who stood to her left.

"Do you have something to say, Ket?" asked Nadrina. "If so, say it now."

"You're just like your mother," Ket said, narrowing her eyes. "Thinking your better than everyone else while you are no better than a common peasant. You don't deserve to wear expensive gown made of satin and silk. You should be wearing gowns of rough fabric in colors of mud brown and sick green. If I had any say you would be thrown back onto the streets where you belong."

"Unfortunately, Ket, you have no say in where I am," said Nadrina taking a step towards her. "You're just a common woman that can easily be replaced with another. Maybe I should tell father that you've lost your touch and we need another head maid. I think it's time for you to retire."

Before Nadrina could do anything, Ket had slapped her. Nadrina's cheek stung as she staggered backwards. Her hand went straight to her cheek as her body began to shake. Ket could not believe what she had just done. She, too, was shaking where she stood. Tears streamed down Nadrina's face as she turned and ran from the room.

Without looking back, Nadrina ran down the hall and into another room. This room was very dark and empty. Nadrina sat down beside the large windows that were covered with thick heavy drapes. Her tears flowed freely as she hid in this room.

Several minutes passed before there was a flurry of movement outside in the hall. Someone stood before the door and said, "Have you seen Miss Nadrina?"

"No," someone else said. "She's not upstairs."

"She's not downstairs either," the other person said. "We better report to Lord Folken before he gets angry."

"Your right," the other said.

Nadrina sat there, still crying, for a few more minutes before someone finally opened the door to the room she was in. The light from the hall spilled in and chased away the darkness. The figure in the light entered the room and hurried to the young girl's side.

"Nadrina," said Kera worried. "Are you okay?"

Nadrina looked at the young maid and said, "Ket hit me."

"She what?" exclaimed Kera. "Hit? You?"

"Yes," said Nadrina. "Why is everyone looking for me?"

"Your father wanted you down stairs for breakfast and when Ket didn't know where you were he had us search the entire house," Kera said. "Let's get you down to your father before he gets even madder."

Kera helped Nadrina to her feet and then the two made their way out of the room and down the hall. They knocked on the study door and then entered. There standing behind the desk was Folken.

"My lord," said Kera. "Here's Nadrina."

Folken turned around. He was not happy. His face was slightly paler than before and his eyes were wild. The frown that sat on his face slowly turned into a slight grin as he looked upon his young daughter.

"You may go, Kera," said Folken. "Tell everyone she's been found."

"Yes, sir," said Kera, closing the doors.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The air was still and sticky. Nadrina rubbed her red eyes as she waited for her father to say something. They stared at each other. Neither dared to look away from the other. Finally, Folken walked around his desk and stood before his daughter.

His eyes narrowed as he reached his real hand out to touch her cheek. Nadrina flinched as he barely touched her skin. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"It's nothing," said Nadrina brushing his hand away. "Just something really stupid."

"Ket told one of the girl that she hit you," Folken said. "Is that true?"

Nadrina closed her eyes and nodded. "She said that I was just like my mother and that I was no better than a common peasant," she said, "and that I should be thrown onto the streets where I belong."

Folken gave a small nod and then wrapped his arms around her. He had never actually touched Nadrina like this before. Usually he kept his distance but not today. It confused Nadrina but she didn't argue. It had been a long time since a man had held her.

When Folken let go of Nadrina he said, "You need to eat and then get ready to leave."

"Yes, sir," said Nadrina turning towards the doors.

"Oh, Nadrina," said Folken.

"Yes," she said looking back at him.

Folken held out a small package to her. "It'll help you where you're going," he said.

Nadrina unwrapped the small package and found a magnificent broach inside. It was made of onyx with silver detail in the shape of a pair of angel wings. "Oh my, it's gorgeous," she said, pinning it to her dress. "Thank you."

"Pin it on before anything happens to it," he said.

"Yes, father," she said as she pinned it onto the left side of her gown.

Quickly, she left and hurried into the kitchen. Jackon fixed her some sausage and eggs and gave her a glass of milk with a splash of alcohol in it. Once she was done eating, she found her father and they proceeded to the front door. Nadrina said her good byes and climbed into the awaiting black carriage. Then they were off.

They were about an hour out of town when the carriage came to sudden halt. Nadrina was thrown into the seat in front of her as they stopped. As she pulled herself back into her seat, the door to the carriage flew open. A pair of hands reached in and grabbed Nadrina's arms. She was pulled from the carriage and hoisted up onto a horse and into someone's arms. Before she knew what happened, she was being whisked away from the black carriage that was disappearing into the distance.

"Who are you?" Nadrina demanded, looking at the young man who was kidnapping her.

"Just sit still or you'll fall off the horse," ordered the young man.

He was tall and thin with short black hair and black eyes. He wore black pants, black boots, a red tunic, and a belt around his waist that was lined with daggers. Nadrina did as he instructed and looked ahead of them for any sign of where he was taking her. She looked up at the young man once more and realized she knew him.

"You were with Allen yesterday when I told him I was going on a trip," Nadrina said. "Who are you? Tell me now!"

"The name's Gaddes," he said. "You better hold still. I can feel you slipping off the saddle already."

"Yes, sir," Nadrina said holding onto his tunic. "Are we almost there?"

He ignored her. She looked ahead of them and saw a large ship growing in the distance as they got closer. Soon on each side of them, they were surrounded by dozens of men on horses. As Gaddes rained his horse in, more people exited the ship including Allen, who stood on deck watching them.

"Got her, boss," called Gaddes, as he swung off the horse.

"Bring her inside," called Allen. "She shouldn't really be outside in the sun and heat for too long."

"Whatever you say," Gaddes called back as he turned to the young girl. "Come on, let's get you inside and out of this heat."

Gaddes helped Nadrina off the horse, took her by the wrist, and escorted her inside the ship. The two dozen men that were with them, followed close behind with her luggage in hand. They climbed several sets of stairs until they reached the deck with the living quarters on them. Nadrina was shown to her room.

"The boss will be here soon to see you," said Gaddes as he closed the door.

"Thank you," Nadrina said as she sat on her bed.

The room was quite large. There was a bed, a dresser, a table, and a chair in the room, along with a large mirror above the dresser. The sheets on the bed were a dark blue color that went along with the curtains. Nadrina went tot the window and gazed at the world outside.

After an hour, there was a gentle knock on the door. Nadrina had drifted off to sleep and woke with a start. The door opened and Allen entered the room. He had a gentle smile on his face and his eyes were alight with happiness as he looked at her.

"Were you sleeping?" Allen asked, closing the door.

"Dozing," said Nadrina, sitting up. "So this was your idea? So you're not the man father thought you were. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Allen Schezar of the Abaharaki," he said. "That's who I've been for a long time now. Before that I was a lost little boy trying to find himself in the world."

Nadrina looked at Allen. To her, he was a very complex man. A man who had many sides to him and this made him quite mysterious to the daughter of the most respected man in the Black Dragon Empire.

"So it was all part of your plan," said Nadrina, looking hurt. "You never cared for me at all."

"Of course I care for you," Allen said sitting beside her. "That was never part of the plan."

Nadrina sat there quietly with a smile on her face. She stood up and went to the window. As she looked at the passing mountains, she noticed that they were flying over them. Her heart began to beat faster as she backed away from the window.

"Isn't the view magnificent?" asked Allen resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't like heights," confessed Nadrina looking up at him. "But yes I agree about the view."

"Allow me to show you around our ship," Allen said. "It might calm your nerves."

Nadrina nodded and followed the young man into the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As they stepped onto the top deck, Nadrina gripped Allen's arm tightly as she looked over the edge. Allen removed his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her waist, holding her close to him. Nadrina dared another look over the edge and saw a flock of white birds below them.

"Are you okay?" asked Allen as they stood at the front of the ship. "Do you want to go back inside?"

"No, I want to stay out here a little longer," she said smiling at him.

Allen smiled back at her as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "I have a few things to attend to," he said. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yes," she said. "You don't have to worry about me, you know. I am a young woman."

"You're nothing less in my eyes," he said turning on his heal. "Tell me if you see something."

Nadrina continued to look out over the passing scenery as the hours passed by. It was late afternoon when something in the distance caught her eye. At first she thought it was a large group of birds, but as she watched she noticed that the movements were all together and not like that of a flock of birds. As the object drew closer, Nadrina noticed that it was a dragon, and she knew what kind of danger came when one was near.

"Allen," yelled Nadrina looking over her shoulder. "Allen!"

A door flew open and Allen, accompanied by Gaddes, came flying to Nadrina's side. "What is it?" asked Allen looking all around them.

"A dragon is flying towards us," Nadrina said, very afraid.

Allen and Gaddes both looked into the open air before them and saw the dragon flying towards them. "Gaddes, land the ship," ordered Allen wrapping his arm around Nadrina's shoulders as she buried her face in his chest.

"Yes, boss," said Gaddes running into the control room.

"Nadrina, I want you to go back to your room and wait for us to land," said Allen. "Sometimes it gets a little rough up here and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Okay," said Nadrina running back into the ship.

As she closed the door, the ship suddenly dived towards the ground. Nadrina sat on the floor beside her bed and held tightly to the frame. The ship this several more times before everything settled down.

Nadrina was just standing up when she heard the hurry of feet outside her door. "That thing gives me the creeps," said one guy.

"I agree," said another man. "Good thing it's only around for a couple days."

"You wouldn't be so afraid if you looked at it," said a third man. "It's only a machine."

"What ever you say," said the second man.

"Come on you two," said the first guy. "Gaddes is going to kill us if we don't get busy with the repairs."

Once the three men had gone around the corner, Nadrina opened her door and stepped into the hallway. "We must have landed," she said. "Time to go up top."

Nadrina slowly made her way through the halls and finally came to the top deck. As she reached the railing at the front of the ship, she caught sight of a large mechanical suit of armor standing before the ship. Allen and Gaddes were standing between the ship and the armor talking to a young man and two young women.

"Welcome back, Hitomi," said Allen kissing one of the young ladies cheeks.

"Thank you, Allen," said Hitomi.

Hitomi was an athletic, average height young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a tan long sleeve button up shirt, a mid-thigh brown skirt, knee high white socks, and black shoes. On her shoulder she carried a black bag carrying her belongings.

"Has anything happened while we've been gone?" asked the young man.

"Not much," said Allen. "Life's slow, Van."

"I see you have someone new on board," said Van pointing to Nadrina.

Van was a tall, thin, muscular young man with shaggy jet-black hair and onyx black eyes. He was wearing a red sleeveless tunic, tan pants, black boots, and black leather gloves.

"Ah yes," Allen said looking at the young woman above them. "Nadrina, will you please come down here."

Nadrina's eyes widened with fear. She looked at the suit of armor and then back at Allen. The young girl then shook her head and took a step back.

"Come now," said Allen. "These are friends, my dear."

Once again, Nadrina shook her head. "Want me to get her, boss?" asked Gaddes.

"No, that won't be necessary," Allen said. "Allow me to show you to your rooms."

Nadrina watched as Allen disappeared into the ship with the two young women. The young man, Van, spoke with Gaddes for a moment and then hurried over to the suit of armor. The armor suddenly opened as he touched the pink jewel. As Nadrina watched the armor walk into the haul of the ship, a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Yes," said Nadrina turning around.

"Hello," said Hitomi with a smile. "I'm Hitomi."

Nadrina looked Hitomi over and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hitomi. I'm Nadrina, the daughter of -"

"Nadrina," Allen said quickly.

His eyes were narrow and cold as he approached them.

"Allen," said Nadrina confused. "Is something wrong?"

"We'll talk about it later," said Allen. "Shall we get some dinner? It's getting late."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Hitomi. "I know Merle's hungry from the trip."

"Merle?" said Nadrina.

"The cat girl that came with us," said Hitomi.

"You'll meet her at dinner, my dear," Allen said offering his arms to both young ladies.

Hitomi quickly took one arm but Nadrina simply turned on her heal and walked towards the door that led downstairs. Without a second glance, Nadrina disappeared through the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I wonder what's wrong with her," said Hitomi.

"I don't know," said Allen as they followed Nadrina. "Would you please talk with her, Hitomi?"

"Of course, Allen," Hitomi said as they entered the dinning room.

There, sitting at the table, were Van, a young cat girl, Gaddes, and Nadrina. Allen and Hitomi took their places at the table and the food was served.

"I see you've met Merle," said Hitomi to Nadrina.

"Yes," Nadrina said. "Van introduced us."

"So, Nadrina," said Van, "where are you from?"

Nadrina took a sip of wine and closed her eyes. "I'm from Hakuni," she said. "My father and I lived there together."

"Did something happen to him?" asked Merle sadly.

"No," said Nadrina. "He still lives in Hakuni."

"What happened to your mother?" asked Hitomi.

Nadrina looked down at her hands. "She left us when I was very little," she said. "I don't remember much about her except for her raven black hair."

"And your father has pale blue hair or is that something else," said Gaddes.

"Yes, my father has blue hair," said Nadrina. "That's why my hair has streaks in it."

"Well," said Allen standing up, "I'm going to my room. Good night."

"Good night, Allen," said Hitomi.

"Night, boss," said Gaddes.

Allen waved good-bye and disappeared into the dark hallway. It wasn't long after that Gaddes, too, left for bed. After that Van and Merle went to bed also. All who were left were Nadrina and Hitomi.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Hitomi.

"Sure," said Nadrina.

"Earlier when we introduced ourselves you didn't finish what you were saying," Hitomi said. "The last thing you said was 'the daughter of' and that's when Allen came in."

Nadrina thought for a moment and said, "I'm the daughter of a merchant man. Next."

"How did you meet Allen?" asked Hitomi.

"He was visiting my father's shop one day and father introduced us," lied Nadrina. "We've been close ever since."

"Are you jealous of the attention that Allen's giving me?"

"No. Well it's late and I'm tired, so I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Hitomi."

"Good night," said Hitomi as Nadrina left the room.

Nadrina quietly walked down the hall to her bedroom. As she opened the door, there sitting on her bed was Allen. His eyes were narrow and cold. Once the door was closed, Nadrina went to the window and looked at the passing world.

"What do we need to talk about?" asked Nadrina not moving from her spot.

"What you need to keep a secret," said Allen.

"Like what?" Nadrina asked turning around.

"Your true identity," Allen said coldly. "The Black Dragon Empire is after Hitomi and the Escaflowne."

"The Escaflowne?" said Nadrina confused.

"That suit of armor that you saw earlier," said Allen. "You need to be careful of what you say around Hitomi, Merle, and Van."

"Well I told Hitomi that I'm a merchants daughter," said Nadrina, "and that we met one day when you were visiting his shop and that mother left when I was little. Wait, I said that with everyone there."

"You didn't tell her anymore than that?" asked Allen standing up.

"No, not after that look you gave me when I met Hitomi," said Nadrina crossing her arms.

Allen suddenly broke into laughter and fell back onto the bed. Nadrina shook her head and sat down beside him. She watched as he slowly stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"You," he said. "You're easily made jealous."

"Jealous? Me?" she said. "No."

"Oh yes you are," he said sitting up. "Especially of Hitomi."

"She has nothing on me," she hissed standing up. "Does she? Please tell me."

That made Allen laugh even harder. "Of course not," he said. "I love only you."

Nadrina smiled. "Well it's late and I'm tired," she said untying the back of her dress. "Go to bed, Allen, in your own room."

Allen grinned and reluctantly left. Once the door was closed, Nadrina removed her gown and slips. She then slipped on a pale blue, ankle long, nightgown with a very low back; a lace covered bodice, and thin straps. After gazing at the stars in the velvety blackness for a few minutes, she slipped on her floor long black robe and went topside.

The cool night breeze tickled her face as she walked to the front of the ship. Nadrina slowly reached her hands up to her head and removed her hair ties. As she removed the last bobby pin, her silk soft hair fell around her young face.

"Let's try and fly," said Nadrina removing her robe. "This breeze feels good."

Nadrina carefully climbed onto the railing and looked out over the passing earth below. She felt her stomach drop as she saw the lakes twinkle below them. Soon her head began to spin and she had to grab hold of a near by rope to prevent herself from falling.

"Now what was it father told me to do," said Nadrina. "Oh yeah, concentrate."

"Nadrina, what are you doing?" came a gentle masculine voice. "Well."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nadrina turned around and there, halfway between her and the door, stood Van. He had a blanket loosely wrapped around him as he stood there. His eyes were alight with curiosity as he watched her stand there on the railing.

"Enjoying the view," lied Nadrina stepping down onto the deck. "What are you doing up? I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"I couldn't sleep," said Van stepping closer. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Not that I know of," said Nadrina taking a step forward. "Maybe we've only seen each other some place."

"Maybe," said Van. "So are you an only child?"

"Yes," said Nadrina watching him closely. "How about you?"

"No," said Van looking away. "I have no brothers or sisters."

"We both have something in common then," Nadrina said, as they stood side by side. "I wonder what else we have in common."

"We both don't have mothers," said Van.

"We both know Allen," Nadrina pointed out. "Interesting man."

"Yes he is," Van agreed with a smile. "I don't know what else there is."

Nadrina walked back over to the railing and looked out over the passing world. "Can you fly?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Why do you ask?" inquired Van.

"Just curious," said Nadrina as she sat on the edge.

Van walked over to the young lady and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "It's getting chillier," he said. "You should think about going inside soon."

"I will," she said as Van headed back inside.

Once Van had gone back inside, Nadrina climbed back onto the railing and discarded the blanket. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on wings appearing out of her back. A warm sensation flooded through her body and she could feel something growing on her back as she stood there. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw a pair of pearl white angel wings extended behind her.

"I did it," she said as she wrapped herself in them. "They're so soft and warm."

"They suit you very well," said a voice from behind her.

Nadrina turned around and saw Allen smiling at her. "Do you really think so?" she asked. "I thought they would be black like father's."

"You're not evil like your father," Allen said. "So can you fly with them?"

"I don't know," Nadrina said looking behind her. "I think I'll try."

"Be careful," warned Allen. "I can't fly after you if you start to fall."

Nadrina turned around and looked at the ground below them. She took a deep breath and jumped off the edge of the ship. As she began to plummet towards the ground, she told her wings to flap. She was several hundred feet from the ground before she managed to get her wings working.

"Yeah," said Nadrina as she began to fly through the sky.

Nadrina flew higher and higher, coming closer and closer to the flying ship. Allen stood there at the edge of the ship watching the young girl as she flew up to him.

"Amazing," said Allen as she landed on the railing.

"That was fantastic," Nadrina said as Allen helped her down. "I feel so alive."

"I'm sure you do," Allen said looking at her wings.

"What?" asked Nadrina.

"Why don't you put these wings away and come to bed?" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay," she said, "but tomorrow I'm going to spread my wings again."

"Alright, just make sure you tell me before you do," he said.

Nadrina smiled at him as she concentrated on putting her wings away. Suddenly, she became light headed and stumbled forward into Allen. Her face became red and hot as he held her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked her brushing her hair from her face.

"So light headed," she said. "Everything's blurry."

The sound of footsteps brought Allen's attention to the door. Someone stood there in the doorway watching them. Nadrina's wings suddenly began to break down. The many feathers in her wings jumped into the wind and flew off, but a few landed on the deck.

"She'll be fine, Allen," said Merle as she stepped into sight.

"Merle," said Allen scooping up the young girl into his arms. "Do you know what's happening to her?"

"Yes," said Merle as she reached the two. "This use to happen to Lord Van."

"Van's part angel," said Allen calmly.

"He use to practice flying when he was little and when he tried to get his wings to disappear, he would faint," Merle said. "She just needs some rest and she'll be fine."

"Thanks, Merle," Allen said with a gentle smile. "Please don't tell anyone. Not even Van and Hitomi."

"Yes, sir," Merle said as they headed towards the door. "If you wish, I can stay with her tonight."

"That won't be necessary," Allen said as they walked down the hall. "She's staying with me tonight. Good night, Merle."

"Good night," Merle said as Allen and Nadrina disappeared into his room.

"Van's part angel," said Nadrina quietly as Allen shut the door.

"Apparently so," Allen said.

"Another secret to be kept in the dark," Nadrina said as Allen laid her on the bed.

"Get some sleep," said Allen as he began to undress. "You need it."

Nadrina sighed as she closed her eyes. Moments later, the bed sank beside her as Allen crawled into bed. Allen sat up on his elbow and looked at Nadrina.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" asked Nadrina opening her eyes slightly.

Allen smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. Nadrina gently ran her hand down the side of his face as they kissed. When Allen pulled away, Nadrina smiled at him. Once he had laid down, Nadrina curled up against him and fell asleep.

"Sleep well, my angel," Allen said kissing the top of her head. "May your dreams be filled with peace."

Then Allen, too, drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In a dark and musty room, deep inside the floating fortress of the Black Dragon Empire sat Lord Folken as he watched the mountains pass by. His face was grave as an elderly man approached him. Neither said a word as they stood there looking out the window. Finally, the elderly man spoke.

"Lord Folken," said the elderly man. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes," Folken said.

"Then why is your daughter not here with you?" asked the elderly man looking at Folken out of the corner of his eye. "Well?"

"What do you mean, old man?" Folken asked harshly. "Nadrina is on her way to her first meeting. She will be here in a few days."

The old man gave a hearty chuckle. "I don't think so," he told Folken. "She's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Folken said in a surprised tone. "How? When?"

"Yesterday when she was out of sight from the city where your main house is," the old man said. "Don't know who though."

"I do," Folken said.

"I'll leave now," the elderly man said with a satisfied smile. "Good day, Lord Folken."

Once the old man was out of the room, Folken's frown quickly turned into a smirk of joy.

"Maybe this will help me find out who's helping Van," Folken said to himself. "Nadrina will be found soon enough and then I will have the Escaflowne."

Back aboard the Abaharaki ship, Nadrina's peaceful dreams began to disappear. She was standing on the deck of a ship watching the world pass her by. Suddenly, Van appeared to her left and Folken to her right. Both were dressed in the finest clothes. Van was dressed in blues and Folken was dressed in black.

"Nadrina," said Folken in a demanding tone. "Come here now."

"Father," Nadrina said with a smile as she took a step towards her.

"Don't, Nadrina," called Van to her. "He's trying to kill me and Hitomi."

Nadrina looked at Van with a look of horror before turning back towards Folken.

"Is that true?" asked Nadrina.

"No," Folken said. "He's trying to kill you. Now come here before he harms you."

"Nadrina," came a gentle voice from behind her. "Please don't."

There, behind her, stood Allen, dressed in a rich suit of blue with his long blond hair flowing behind him. His eyes glittered with sadness as he walked towards her. Suddenly, the ground began to violently shake and break apart. The ground under everyone gave way and they all began to plummet into darkness.

"Allen, no!" screamed Nadrina as she concentrated on producing her pearl white wings. "I'm coming!"

A deep malice laugh filled the air as Nadrina continued to plummet into the darkness along with Allen. As she plummeted into the darkness, she came closer and closer to Allen and finally she was close enough to grab his hand. Allen pulled the young angel into his arms as she continued to concentrate on making wings appear. Finally, a warm sensation flooded her body as she sprouted her pearl white wings.

"We're going to be fine," Nadrina said as she and Allen soared into the crystal blue sky.

Then, without warning, Nadrina became faint and soon found herself falling back into the bottomless darkness in Allen's arms. Quickly, they picked up speed as they fell further and further into the darkness. Right before they hit the unseen ground, Nadrina woke with a start.

"No! Allen!" cried Nadrina as she sat up.

Nadrina looked around the cabin and saw that it was no longer night, but morning. She saw the morning light peaking through the closed curtains on either side of the bed and walls. When she looked beside her, Allen was not there.

"Allen," Nadrina said softly as she climbed out of bed. "Where are you?"

She pulled back one of the dark blue curtains and peered outside. The ship had landed in a large field in the center of a beautiful forest. Outside the ship, many of Allen's men were training for future battles. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Are you awake, Nadrina?" someone asked as the door opened.

"Who is it?" asked Nadrina.

"It's Hitomi," she said poking her head into the room. "I hope I didn't startle you. Allen asked me to come look in on you."

"No," Nadrina said sitting on the bed. "Please come in. Where is Allen?"

"He and Van are training outside," Hitomi said carrying a plate. "I brought you some food."

"I am kind of hungry," said Nadrina. "What is it?"

"It's some sausage and eggs," said Hitomi. "It's still hot."

Nadrina took the plate and began to eat her breakfast. "What time is it?"

"It's about midmorning," said Hitomi. "Oh, Allen wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go into town with us. We need supplies and he needs to talk with someone."

"Okay," Nadrina said looking at her nightgown. "But I need my cloths."

"Everyone's either outside or in the engine room so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing you," Hitomi said. "Besides, your room's right down the hall."

"Why do you wear such strange clothing, Hitomi?" asked Nadrina. "If you don't mind me asking."

"It's just what we wear where I'm from," said Hitomi. "Maybe you should get dressed now."

"I better hurry," Nadrina said standing up. "Will you help me, please?"

"Sure," said Hitomi as she followed the young lady from Allen's bedchamber to hers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Ah look," said Allen as he and Van stood at the front of the ship. "It's the girls."

Nadrina was dressed in a dark blue gown with her long flowing hair tied up in a loose bun. Beside her was Hitomi dressed in her usual school uniform with a dark blue cloak around her shoulders.

"My, don't you two look lovely," Allen said kissing Nadrina's cheek. "As radiant as ever."

"Thank you," said Nadrina.

"Shall we go? We have a lot to do," said Allen.

"Of course," said Nadrina as two of Allen's men brought over three horses. "Why only three horses?"

"Hitomi rides with me," said Van with a gentle smile.

Nadrina returned Van's smile and climbed onto her horse. "Shall we?" she said as everyone else climbed onto their horse.

Once they were on their horses, they were off riding towards the town. As they entered the town, Van and Allen spotted several Black Dragon guards patrolling the streets.

"We've got trouble," said Van.

"What is it, Van?" asked Hitomi.

"The Black Dragon Empire is here," Van said.

"Where are we?" asked Nadrina.

"We're in the town of Dernier," said Allen.

"I was suppose to come here," Nadrina said. "This is where father was sending me."

"Why was your father sending you here?" asked Hitomi.

"For business. I'll handle this," said Nadrina pinning on her angel wings. "If anyone stops us let me do the talking."

They continued to ride farther and farther into town until a group of five Black Dragon guards stepped in front of them.

"Halt," said one of them. "Don't go any farther."

"Identify yourselves," said another.

"I am an ambassador sent by the Empire," Nadrina said. "Now step aside before my guards here move you."

"Who's the woman?" asked the first guard.

"She's my servant," said Nadrina raising her voice. "Now move."

Allen's hand went straight for his sword. "She's Lord Folken's daughter," said one of the other guards.

"What?" said the second guard in surprise. "Those wings!"

"Forgive us, Lady Nadrina," said a fourth guard. "My men are new. We were told that you would be coming in a black carriage not by horse back."

"Plans change, captain," Nadrina said. "Now get out of my way. I'm already late."

"Yes, my lady," said the captain as he and his men hurried to the sides of the road.

Nadrina nudged her horse forward, leading the others down the road. Once they were out of earshot from the guards, Nadrina let out a heavy sigh.

"That was fun," Nadrina said.

"You're Folken's daughter," growled Van. "Why didn't you turn us in?"

"Because I didn't want to," said Nadrina. "Can we continue this conversation inside so that no one over hears us."

"Of course," said Allen as they approached a magnificent building. "That's where the meeting are being held."

"Might as well use the rooms they have for me," Nadrina said.

As they climbed down from their horses, a young woman in a dark blue gown exited the building. "Lady Nadrina I presume," she said.

"Yes," said Nadrina.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am," she said. "My name is Cecil. Might I ask as to where your luggage is?"

"It's back at our camp," Nadrina said. "My guards here will bring it later tonight. "Have the conferences began yet?"

"No not until tonight, ma'am," said Cecil noticing Hitomi. "Is she your servant?"

"Lady-in-waiting," corrected Nadrina. "Please show us to my room."

"Yes, ma'am," Cecil said.

"Is anyone waiting for me?" asked Nadrina as they proceeded inside.

"No, ma'am, but your father wishes to be contacted once you arrived," said Cecil leading them up a flight of stairs. "I will make sure he receives the message."

"Thank you," Nadrina said, quickly looking at Allen.

"Is there anything you wish for me to tell him?" Cecil asked as they stepped onto the landing.

"Tell him that I am in good health and that we will discuss matters when we next meet," said Nadrina.

"This is your room," said Cecil. "This is the sitting room. The bedroom and dressing room are through that doorway." She pointed to a set of double doors that stood to the right of the main door. "I will give you a chance to settle in. There are some papers waiting for you on the desk regarding the conference."

"Thank you, Cecil," Nadrina said as the young woman left. "Blah."

"Why didn't you tell me she was Folken's daughter?" growled Van. "Well, Allen."

"Because she's nothing like your brother," said Allen calmly sitting in a nearby chair.

"You're my father's brother?" exclaimed Nadrina.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Let's separate them, Allen," suggested Hitomi. "You take Van and I'll take Nadrina."

"Good idea," said Allen.

"Nadrina, can I talk to you in the other room please?" asked Hitomi leading the young lady from the room.

"Allen, why didn't you tell me she's Folken's daughter?" asked Van.

"Because I knew you would want to use her against him," Allen said sitting down at the desk. "Relax, Van. She's nothing like Folken."

"Aren't you using her against my brother?" Van asked looking out the window.

"No," said Allen sternly. "She's not a pawn in our fight against him unless she wants to be."

In the next room, Nadrina was staring out one of the windows beside her bed. "So Van's really my father's brother?" she asked Hitomi.

"Yes," Hitomi said.

"You're the one father's after too," Nadrina said not looking at her.

"Why didn't you turn us into the guards back there?" asked Hitomi.

"Because you and Van are important to Allen," said Nadrina looking over her shoulder. "I care for Allen. Besides I don't know everything about my father. Maybe I'll learn something about his search for you and the Escaflowne tonight at the conference."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to still go to the conference?" Hitomi asked. "You may have to be guarded by the Dragon Empire guards and that'll make it harder for us to get away if we have to."

"Don't worry," Nadrina said with a smile. "I know how to sneak out without being seen. Now shall we go join the guys?"

"Give her a change, Van," said Allen as the girls entered the room. "Ah, here they are now."

"Hello, Allen," said Nadrina walking to his side. "Van."

Van looked at Nadrina before returning his attention back out the window. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" asked Allen as he stood. "Please, Nadrina?"

"Of course," Nadrina said allowing Allen to lead her into the next room.

"Van's very stubborn," Allen said wrapping his arms around the young lady before him. "It will take time for him to trust you."

"Like he did before," Nadrina said sarcastically.

"He had no reason not to trust you before," pointed out Allen.

"But now he does," said Nadrina leaning on Allen. "Well at least you and Hitomi trust me, I think."

"I do trust you," Allen said kissing the top of her head. "I believe Hitomi does too."

"I hope so."

"Well all that's left to do now is wait until the conference starts."

"Hitomi believes it's a bad idea for me to go. Do you feel the same way?"

"No. If we need to get you out we can do it."

Nadrina looked at her lover and smiled. She trusted Allen with all her heart, but something still nagged at her in the back of her mind.

Their day passed slowly as they waited for night to fall. Van kept his distance from Nadrina as he continued to look out the window. As the sun set, Nadrina fixed her hair and quickly read over the list of objectives for the conference.

"What's on the list?" asked Hitomi, who was sitting under the window beside Van.

"Escaflowne," Nadrina said. "Expanding their territory, and marriage arrangement."

Allen looked up from his spot beside the door and narrowed his eyes. "Does it say any details about the subjects?"

Nadrina quickly scanned the paper once more and said, "No, why?"

"No reason," he said lowering his head. "You should head down there."

"Are you coming with me?" asked Nadrina walking over to him.

"No," Allen said in rough tone. "I can't risk being seen. Your father may be trying to figure out who kidnapped you and if I show up everywhere you go, he'll start to put things together."

Nadrina was taken back by the rough tone Allen had just used with her, but she understood what he was talking about. They were already taking a big risk by being there. She took a deep breath, looked at everyone one last time, and then left the room.

Once the door was closed, Van looked at Allen and said, "Why did you use that tone with her?"

"Cause she needs to learn to do things on her own," said Allen. "I can't always be there to watch over her."

"She knows that," Van said sadly. "She's been alone for so long and has hardly had anyone to protect her. Now she's been thrown into a new life where she's defenseless and has no one."

"What do you know?" hissed Allen looking up sharply. "You just met her the other day and just found out she's your niece."

"And you've known her for a few days," said Van with a sigh. "I can see it in her eyes, Allen. She's just a young girl who's been thrown around too much."

"She needs you," Hitomi said. "She admires and looks up to you."

Allen said nothing as he went into the bedroom. Hitomi looked at Van with a worried expression.

"Don't worry," Van said. "He's just worried about hurting her."

"It's not him I'm worried about," said Hitomi. "I'm worried about Nadrina. She's so vulnerable right now."

"She'll be fine," said Van with a soft smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Hitomi. "What if she decides to turn us in because of how Allen spoke to her?"

"Only time will tell," Van said. "We just have to wait now."


End file.
